


Your Hand In Mine

by AtashiWa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Romance, Scars, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtashiWa/pseuds/AtashiWa
Summary: Kyoko POV : Her scars may be horrible, she still wanted to feel the same warmth as before with her bare hands.She didn't predicted to find a person in the most unexpected place who will finally reminder her that.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> This is my first story for them and I pray I did justice for this ship because they mean the whole world for me.  
> I wish you a pleasant reading and hope it's not too bad.

Sometimes Kirigiri Kyoko just wanted to take off her gloves and feel something with her bare hands.  
But she knew that what she missed most was a touch and feeling the same comfort that she had.

 _(The same with her mother, with her father, with her best friend.)_

Unfortunately, she also knew that she could never show them to anyone outside of her family and her doctor.

*

That's what she thought that until she meet Naegi Makoto.

At first sight, he looked too naive, overly honest and an open book. Which he ended up to be.  
Despite this, the luckster proved everyone, including her, that he was perfectly capable of defending himself during the trial and even finding the culprit.

So, in a way, Naegi behavior wasn't a ( _bad thing(_. 

After all, she had high expectations of him and he already impressed her. 

*

The first time Naegi started a conversation about her gloves, it was a few day after the second trial.  
The lavender girl had taken off her cold mask and self-defense, she knew there was a curious little part from him, but that his question was mainly due to his desire to know her better.

Kyoko won't lie by saying that a part of her was starting to get fond of her relationship with Naegi and his company, but her gloves, more specifically her hands, were a territory she didn't want to discuss with anyone.

Even _him_. 

So she coldly asked him to drop it and concentrate on looking for clues.  
After that, the brown man didn't engaged on this topic until years later.

*

Kyoko finally decided to talk to him about her gloves the next day on the way to the cafeteria.  
She didn't want to go into too much detail and gave him a rather vague answer.

Naegi had tried to ask her a little more, but she was adamant.

The luckster didn't look so happy, until she told him that she actually trusted him and that's the reason why she talked a bit about herself.  
That immediately made him put back his usual bright smile and she couldn't help preferring that view.

The lavender girl went on to confess him that she no longer remembered the last person who saw her hands, which surprised him, then completely caught him off guard by telling him that only someone she considers family could see them and if he wanted to volunteer.

He was quickly flustered and Kyoko even saw a slight of blush.  
But before the luckster could answer anything, she let him know that she tricked him and let out a real laugh. 

( _A little voice deep inside her wanted to hear him say yes._ )

Naegi was foolishly open, but she truly hoped he wouldn't change, she liked him this way. 

* 

The first time he saw her hands was during the last trial against Enoshima Junko.

To exonerate herself, Kyoko had no choice but to show them to everyone. When Naegi saw her scarred hands, he was shocked, but not repelled by the sight. 

After the luckster recovered, he told her in a hesitant, but almost comforting voice to her, that he thought she didn't want to show her hands.  
She reassured him by declaring she didn't mind if this would lead to be closer to reveal the mastermind. 

( _Seeing the worry in his eyes inexplicably reassured her._ ) 

*

The first time Naegi touched her bare hand was several months after their rescue by the Future Foundation.

As the 14th Division Head, Kyoko didn't have much time for herself, in addition of being in a chaotic world.  
But when she saw Naegi's pallor, dark rings under his eyes, greeted her with a more forced smile than usual and having trouble keeping eye contact, she knew something had happened and she had to speak to him. So she summoned him discreetly to her office to try to understand what was happening to him.

(She had no doubt it was because of a nightmare.)

When he arrived, she quickly closed the door and locked it. Naegi gave her a questioned and surprised look, which Kyoko ignored him by telling him to sit on the sofa. 

The luckster complied and she asked him bluntly what was happening to him. He didn't seem surprised that she'd deduced something, which made complete sense, but he tried, in vain. to tell her it didn't matter anyway.

She continued to look straight in his eyes and impassively, while he resisted a few seconds then sighed, realizing that Kyoko wasn't going to let him go until he explained it to her.

He arched back a little on the couch, playing with his fingers nervously, then revealed to her the reason for his condition.  
As the lavender girl predicted, it all came from a nightmare he had, but it was way worse than she wished it to be.

He was back at Hope's Peak Academy, seeing again the executions of their comrades follow one after another, in addition to the lifeless corpses of their others classmates he had first found.

The brown man stopped for a moment, his throat dry, then came to the part he seemed to fear most. He had reviewed his execution, still with the help of Alter Ego, except this time no one was coming in the trash to save him and he saw himself dying little by little.

After that, he lowered his head and grabbed faintly his knees.  
The sight of Naegi being gloomy and miserable provoked her a nasty lump in the stomach. 

She waited a moment before deciding to remove her right glove and carefully press her bare hand to his one. 

Naegi jumped slightly at the touch of her hand but did not separate.  
On the contrary, he gently started to stroke her knuckles and palm, which she couldn't help but leave an inaudible sigh.

The sensation was almost unknown to her, her hands were rough and wizened, while his were soft and smooth. He didn't seem to care, despite the fact that it shouldn't be at all pleasant for anyone, as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

They remained like that, completely silent, for several minutes until he directed his eyes to her and whispered softly his gratitude, with the most shining smile she could ever see.

The awful feeling Kyoko had in her stomach was gone long ago.  
In fact, she suddenly felt both warmed and comforted by his hand, by his bright smile, but mostly by him entirely. 

( _And she couldn't loved him more for that._ )

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like my first fanfic since a long time (and actually the first one I'm a minimum invested as well as satisfied).  
> This also the first time I write in English, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes (because I know for a fact that there will be).
> 
> I wasn't supposed to write this one shot since I was already writing another one.  
> It all of a sudden came on a whim, which explains the lack of real dialogue, who is a point where I am quite inexperienced, maybe a bit rushed too ? I am a bit in a hurry, so I may rewrite some moments and add one or two things. 
> 
> But I really wanted to try writing something about Kyoko's hands because it's one of the most important part of the character and the moment she removed her glove to comfort Makoto is probably my favorite moment between them. 
> 
> I really, really love Naegiri, they are my #1 OTP, plus they are so much to write about them so it wouldn't be my last work, hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, I will stop there, have a nice day/night. 
> 
> (If anyone want to gush about them, there are my social networks on my profile.)


End file.
